


Karaoke Night

by SliceofPeace



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliceofPeace/pseuds/SliceofPeace
Summary: Instead of running into Linda Park at Karaoke Night with Caitlin, Barry runs into Leonard Snart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited. If you see any glaring mistakes, just let me know and I'll fix it up!

It was time to go. The crowd at the karaoke bar was loud and drunk. Caitlyn could barely stay on her feet. He was getting really worried about her breaking an ankle in her heels and the bartender was ignoring him trying to close out his tab. He wanted the night to be over.

“Barry, Barry, Barry.”

Barry stiffened. The low drawl belonged to only one person, and the last person he’d expect to find at a karaoke bar.

“Never expected a voice like that would belong to a kid like you.”

Barry turned. Leonard Snart stood beside him in a blue long sleeved shirt and dark pair of jeans. Barry forced his eyes up from the tight fit of his jeans. Snart took a long pull on his beer as he cocked a brow at Barry. “A compliment from Captain Cold? I’m honored. Did I miss your performance?” Barry cleared his throat. He hadn’t meant for his voice to come out so husky.

Captain Cold smirked. “Come on, Barry. Call me Len, surely we’re on a first name basis by now.” He leaned up against the bar and waved down the bartender. “What’re you having?”

“Closing my tab actually.”

“Ending your night so soon?”

Caitlyn chose that moment to reappear. Barry gestured to her drunken wobbling and shrugged. “Sorry, Sna- Len.” He corrected himself. “I’m designated… well, runner, tonight.”

Len and Barry watched Caitlin spin in a shaky circle in what they could only assume was supposed to be a dance. Her head bopped to the beat of the badly sung song. “I don’t think running with her is such a good idea right now.”

Barry’s eyes fell again to how tight Len’s jeans hugged him. Strong thighs encased in the dark denim… He pulled out his phone. “Have you seen this new…” No. Stop. What was he doing?

Len cast an appraising look down Barry’s body. Barry’s lips twitched up in a grin as the heated gaze returned to his eyes. “Have I seen what new?”

Barry shrugged. He’d never wished for a drink more than right now. “Just this thing… On your phone. It’s ah, a quicker way of exchanging information.” Barry could feel his cheeks heating up. “Just one tap and all of my contact information will be available… to you.” Smooth.

Len hummed. He tilted his head to the side. Caitlyn stumbled closer. She swung her hips and tottered dangerously on her heels. Barry reached out to grab her elbow.

“Barry.” She grinned up at him and threw her arms around his shoulders. “I don’t feel so good.” Her grin was gone as she collapsed against him.

Barry chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her on her feet. “All right. Let’s get you home.” Barry glanced over at Len who was taking another pull on his drink.

“Seems you’ve got your hands full tonight, Scarlet. I’ll catch you later.”

Barry ignored the way his heart skipped at the grin Len shot him. He ignored the way his heart sank, as he helped Caitlin get dressed for bed, when he realized he never did tap Len’s phone. It didn’t really matter. It was only a matter of time before Len pulled some heist that had them clashing and exchanging flirty banter in the field… and then it would end. He sighed and finished with the last button on her pajamas. Drunk Caitlin was kind of adorable, but not adorable enough to pull his mind away from Barry’s failed attempt of getting Captain Cold’s number.

It wasn’t until Caitlin was snoring softly in her bed and Barry was taking a leisurely stroll at 200 miles per hour that he even thought to check his phone again. It was on silent so he and Caitlin could enjoy their night. He stumbled to a stop in the middle of a dark park. 

**_Unknown: Foolish of you to assume I don’t have_ ** **all** **_of your contact information already, scarlet._ **

Barry almost dropped his phone. He should respond, now. Or wait? Oh god. The butterflies attacking his stomach were a sudden and harsh reminder that he hadn’t done this in… years. 

Ok. He could just… respond in the morning. It’ll give him time to sleep on it. Yeah, great plan. Great plan… Except the morning was way too long away. Barry glanced around. The trees were frozen, leaves caught in a burst of wind. Great. Now he was accidentally in the speed force. 

He took a breath and allowed the world to move at normal speed. The leaves rustled, loud in the previous silence the speed force gave him.

Time stamp on the text read a little over an hour back. An hour. That was long enough to wait without looking desperate.

**_Barry: I didn’t think you’d be able to resist bothering me if you had it already._ **

**_Cold: Didn’t think you’d appreciate it. I suppose I can spare some time to bother my favorite speedster throughout the day._ **

**_Barry: What about at night?_ **

Fuck. He shouldn’t have said that. The world was silent again. Why was it taking Len so long to reply. Barry glanced around. Lightning bugs were frozen mid light. He had to stop doing this. A deep breath and the bugs started blinking again. 

His phone buzzed almost instantly.

**_Cold: I prefer to bother you in person at night._ **

**_Cold: I’m getting a drink at Saints and Sinners._ **

**_Cold: Unless you’re spending your night with the doctor._ **

Barry laughed. Len had no problems sending multiple messages in a row, so why was Barry so worried about it before? He shook his head, bit his lip, then turned for Saints and Sinners. Another drink of two before heading home wouldn’t hurt. He grinned as he typed out the next message.

**_Barry: Be there in a flash._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just do two chapters, but Barry decided to be extra insecure and I decided I wanted to give Len plenty of time to make Barry feel the warm fuzzies so stay tuned for chapter 3!
> 
> Also, comments give me life! If you see any glaring mistakes feel free to point them out so I can fix it up! Thanks <3

Eyes turned to him as he walked into the smoke filled bar. The tattooed man lining up his shot at the pool table set the cue down and slowly stood up straight. A flicker of unease tickled the back of his mind. He scanned the crowd, ignoring the silence and eyes on him. Len sat in a booth by himself, a half empty plate of food was in front of him. Barry grinned at him. Len lifted his beer and took a long drag.

Barry hesitated, unsure again if this what he should be doing, but then Len gestured to the opposite side of the booth with his beer bottle. Barry’s grin returned lightening fast and he hurried to slide into the leather seat.

“Your dad know your out this late?”

“Not very original, Snart.”

“Len.”

Barry stole a fry from Len’s plate. “ _ Len _ .”

Len smirked at him and leaned back. His arm stretched across the back of the booth. “What’re you doing here, Barry?”

What? He froze mid bite. He felt his brows furrowing. Len asked him to come, didn’t he? Wasn’t it an invitation to join him? A swooping sensation hit his chest. He could have misread the texts. 

“Christ, kid. I’m asking if you’re here to fuck or just steal my food.” A small smirk played on Len’s lips. His easy posture had stiffened just a notch.

Oh! Oh. He took Len’s broad shoulders, the muscles hidden beneath his jacket, and... “Yes. I want to...” His voice was raspier than he meant for it to be. Len’s smirk grew. He drained the bottle in his hand and moved as though to leave the booth. Barry’s heart skipped forward. Was it that easy? He’d never done the one night… things… before.

Barry blinked at the frozen world around him. Len’s hand was braced on the table, his fingers, long and clever, were spread wide as he pushed himself up. Those eyes, a ridiculous blue, were staring at Barry as though he were the only one in the room. Unbidden, a surge of nervous butterflies fluttered to life. “I’ve never done this.” The froze image of Len didn’t react to the words. Barry sighed and relaxed. “I’ve never done this before.” His voice was more steady as he said it that time.

Sure. He’d never done this before, especially not with a man, but he’d also never been a superhero before and he was handling that all right. Surely this wouldn’t be more difficult than being an  _ actual superhero. _ Right?

He let time run as normal. Len finished pushing up from the boot. He raised a brow and Barry hurried to follow along. “What do you say, kid? Your place or mine?”

“Ah, I don’t think my place will work…” Fuck Barry needed to get his own place.

Len’s smirk stretched into an almost smile. “Ah, Barry. Thrill of getting caught not do it for you?” Len gave a casual shrug. “All right, my place it is. Want to give me a ride?”

To his humiliation, Barry felt his cheeks heat up at mental image that brought to mind. Len’s gaze darkened. He stepped forward. Barry instinctively stepped back. Again. Until his back was pressed against the brick wall. Len easily slotted himself between Barry’s thighs. Thighs, to waists, to chest, the heat of Len’s body soaked into him. The light, sweet fragrance of his cologne surrounded them, added a sense of intimacy to a public moment. 

Len’s eyes darted down to his lips. Barry licked them, self conscious and knowing what was about to happen, his eyes fell shut as Len leaned in. There was a pause, then Len whispered his address, and  _ this  _ Barry could do.

Len froze. Barry’s heart swelled at the look of fondness frozen on his face. He felt an urge to lean in and steal a kiss, their first kiss, but he resisted. Instead, he scooped Len up in a bridal carry, his body warm and pliant and heavy, but at his speed, weight was nothing. A blink of an eye later, and Len was stumbling forward to catch himself against the front door. 

“Damn. What a rush, kid.”

Len was chuckling as he unlocked the apartment door. Barry followed him in. It was a tiny place in a shit part of town. “Safe house?”

Len leaned so he was resting against the back of the couch. “Sure, kid.” His eyes drifted down Barry’s body. Barry swallowed at the openly lustful expression on Len’s face. “What do you like?”

Oh. He wanted… Yeah, ok. Good idea. Set some boundaries. Some expectations. Except… “Ah, I haven’t really - “ his throat clicked shut as Len’s eyes widened. “I mean I have! If that’s like, not something you want.”

“Kid.” Barry had never hated that nickname more. He had the sudden sinking feeling that he’d just ruined the night. Len wasn’t going to want to do  _ this _ with someone who’d never even… and it’d been over a year since he’d been with anyone in general. A coma and some superhero antics had a bad side effect of destroying his chance of a good social life.

“Sorry, I’ll just… Yeah, I’ll just go.” He turned for the door. His thoat closed up. 

Fuck. What was wrong with him. Why did he have to… A hand clenched down on his elbow. “Kid.” Len’s voice was softer. “If you want to go, then go, but I want to fuck you until you can’t remember anyone’s name but mine.” Heat curled low in his belly at the words. He risked a glance back. Len’s eyes were dark with desire, the blue just barely visible on the edge of his blown pupils, and focused solely on him. “What do you want to do?”

That. He wanted exactly that. Barry cleared his throat. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t remember anyone else’s name, but yours.” His voice was hoarse, but judging from the way Len’s breath hitched, it was a good thing.

Len’s lips curled up into a predatory grin. “Good boy.”


End file.
